Scarlett Kennedy/Personality and Relationships
Personality Scarlett is an incredibly cunning person, often using her cunning to get what she wants from the stronger figures such as Archon Lix or Ice Blade. This was shown when she was able to talk Rose Diamond, a women she takes pride in annoying, into letting Scarlett use her money to buy her clothes for her. Scarlett is rather Warm, outgoing and attentive to others, this is shown when she acknowledges Ice's true dream to become a singer and compares the similarities of it to her own dream, thus bringing the bond between her and Ice closer. She is also very easy-going, she likes to be very participating. Usually involving herself in Leo's very own pranks on that of Drake. Scarlett is a naturally skilled abstract thinker, she is more intelligent and overall a fast learner, this is shown when she was able to hack into a Pacifista's servers and turn it against the marines after looking through it's wiring for a few moments. Scarlett is also very emotionally stable, she doesn't cry over the silly things and is not entirely consumed by feelings, however later on after the timeskip when with Ice Blade this is an entirely different story. As she becomes very emotionally unstable and also becomes an utter clutz. She is also very cooperative and competitive at the same time, this is shown once again by her pranking. Often co-operating with Leo during their pranks on the other crew members (Mainly Drake and Rose), but mainly competing against one another for the best prank. Scarlett is complacent and free of guilt. This is mainly because of the fact she is not the type to merely murder and pillage. She may thieve from people, but the choice of people she steals from are those of the rich. She is self satisfied because of this. However, Scarlett is somewhat open to change and experimental, but this was not the case when trying to get over the change of Rose not being with them (After her death during the Skyline war). Scarlett is also quite private, hiding her own business from most people. But not Archon, as she is incredibly forthright and genuine to him. Scarlett is overall a well relaxed, tranquil and patient person, she is not a perfectionist but is a good hearted person. Caring for all including her own enemy. Relationships Skyline Pirates Nova Blade Nova and Scarlett share a close bond, you could almost say they were related by fate. They will both always argue about who gets the last dish! Scarlett loves Nova to the end as he was the only person other than Mike to understand her truely and give her a chance. Nova will always laugh at one of Scarletts pranks or Voice immitations, while he will also look out for her and Mike. While Scarlett will always try to make Nova laugh and will always do her best for him, they have both become the closest of friends and would die for one another as Scarlett would for any other member of the crew. Drake Lockheart Silver Leo Osiris Primo Afro Bane Shotman Mountain Mike Scarlett shares a very close and personal relationship with Mountain Mike, caused from him saving and protecting her when she was younger from their island's biggest ever thunderstorm. This relationship is more than often realized as a sort of big brother - baby sister relationship. Scarlett was the first person to truely understand mike and accepted him for his size and what he used to be (mercenary), she would easily lay her life on the line for him without a moment's thought. They both seem to bicker at each other on various occasions, mostly when Scarlett sees something that she wants to climb while Mike thinks it is too dangerous and makes damn sure she doesnt do it, but they both still care a great deal about each other. She loves to use Mike as safety when playing a prank on Leo, if things go to far she would run and either hide behind Mike or sit on his shoulder knowing that she was safe from whoever she annoyed. They make a great team when fighting as Scarlett would use her Devil Fruits ability to draw out the enemy using their comrade's voice, letting mike take care of the rest. She gets angry if she hears someone insult mike for his appearance and will chace after them, It is left to the crew to try and pry her off them usually it ends up with Nova pulling her off the person while shes trying to bite there head's off literally. Rose Diamond Tarakudo Hunter Ice Blade Petal Avalon Luna D. Caprio Inferno Salamander Justice Angel Ruby Angel Daemon D. Blaze Calicco Kidd Marines Revolutionaries Pirates Category:Character Subpages Category:1NF3RNO